megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman Xover
is a game announced at Gamescon for the iOS phone platform. It was released on November 29, 2012. The game contains characters from the entire Mega Man franchise. Plot Overview Dr. Wily, Sigma and other villains from the series have come together to wreak havoc, creating chaos in their wake. To counter this, the brilliant legendary minds of Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack have come together to create a new kind of Mega Man that would be able to combat this dark alliance. Gameplay Deviating from the traditional Mega Man formula, Rockman ×over is a social RPG. The player character is a new highly customizable Mega Man: OVER-1, who can gain strength through Battle Memory scattered across the world. The social part of the game will allow players to team up in order to fight against enemy robots. The stages are "on-rail", OVER-1 walking forward while the player makes him shoot and jump to defeat enemies, and the gameplay changes to a turn-based RPG battle at bosses. Characters *OVER-1 (Playable character) *Kalinka (Support character) *Mega Man X (character) (Planned) Bosses World 1 World 1 is based on the first Mega Man X video game. The enemies in this world are Batton Bone and Ray Bit. World 2 World 2 is based on the first Mega Man X video game. Enemies are Crusher and Spiky. World 3 World 3 is based on the first Mega Man video game. Enemies are Bunby Top and Crazy Razy. World 4 World 4 is based on the Mega Man Battle Network series. Enemies are Fishy and Beetank. World 5 World 5 is based on Mega Man Star Force. Enemies are Crowcar and HotRoader. World 6 World 6 is based on Mega Man Zero. Enemies are Condoroid and Garm. World 7 World 7 is based on Mega Man X8. Enemies are MAME-Q and Crabs-K. World 8 World 8 is based on Mega Man 7. Enemies are Batton and Astro Zombieg. 25th Anniversary Special World Team Battle Bosses *RT-55J *Armor Soldier *Mole Borer *Mecha Dragon *Giant Metall *Silver Met *Gold Met Master Bosses *Utuboros *Bospider *D-Rex *Yellow Devil *Bass.EXE *Arcade Man Gallery File:RockmanXover.jpg|Promotional art. XoverScreen1.png|OVER-1 fighting against enemies from Mega Man X. XoverScreen2.png|OVER-1 using a Giga Attack. XoverScreen3.png|Storm Eagle. XoverScreen4.png|RT-55J. XoverScreen5.png|D-Rex. Video Trivia *This is the first crossover ever to include characters from the Mega Man ZX series, as all other series had playable representatives in other crossovers: **Mega Man appearing in'' Marvel vs. Capcom'' and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. **X appearing in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a swap for Zero and as a playable character in Project × Zone. **The Mega Man Zero series version of Zero appearing in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Onimusha Blade Warriors. **MegaMan.EXE appearing in Onimusha Blade Warriors. **''Mega Man Star Force's'' Mega Man appearing in a self-contained crossover with MegaMan.EXE in Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. **Mega Man Volnutt being a playable character in Namco × Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *When the game was first released, there was no references to the Mega Man Zero series until an update in January. External Links *Rockman ×over official site Category:Games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers